Sentimientos a flor de piel
by Verenillagirl
Summary: Después de dos años sin verse, Maurecia regresa a la vida de Todd. ¿Qué sucederá con los sentimientos de Maurecia? ¿Lo seguirá queriendo? ¿Y qué hay de Todd? ¿La habrá extrañado? TxM


¡Hola! Este es mi primer **one-shot** de la serie "escuela Wayside".

 **Disclaimer** : **Escuela wayside no es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

Sentimientos a flor de piel

Todd estaba prestando atención a la animada clase de la profesora Reinz, que poseía estatura baja, piel morena y sus clases eran las favoritas de muchos alumnos de la secundaria. Era una secundaria como cualquier otra, con grandes edificios grises y un patio. La clase era ordenada y obediente. Sin embargo, Todd ―que usaba una pollera negra y unos jeans celestes― se distrajo. Estaba pensando en sus amigos de Wayside, Myron, Dana y Maurecia. Los echaba de menos, a pesar de que sus amigos de la secundaria eran simpáticos y buenas personas, nada podría llenar el vacío que sus amigos de Wayside le dejaron. Suspiró, sabiendo que con eso no iba a conseguir nada, volvió a prestar atención a la clase. Su asiento era el último y al lado de él no había nadie. Al rato, alguien tocó la puerta y vio que la profesora dijo:

―Pase.

Y Todd la vio. Tan hermosa como de niña, con su pelo azul suelto y con otra ropa. Usaba una pollera celeste y unos jeans azules. Curiosamente se sintió feliz de que ella volviera a su vida, claro una vez que Maurecia se diera cuenta de que él estaba en la misma sala que ella.

―Clase, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante. Trátenla bien. Siéntese con…

―¡Todd! ―Maurecia interrumpió a la profesora Reinz gritando a los cuatro vientos su nombre cuando lo vio. Caminó rápidamente, se sentó junto al chico de sus sueños y lo abrazó con nostalgia.

―¡Maurecia! ―respondió Todd emocionado mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Sonó la campana del receso, algunos chicos se quedaron en la sala, y otros salieron a refrescarse. Todd y Maurecia se quedaron.

―¡Oh, Todd! ¡Te extrañé mucho! ―exclamó Maurecia, dándole otro abrazo.

Y era verdad, se separaron porque la familia de Maurecia tuvo que irse a otra ciudad, y Maurecia había quedado devastada porque no lo vería nunca más en la vida. Pero Todd, la tranquilizó diciéndole que sí se volverían a ver. De hecho, fue tan amable que la fue a dejar al aeropuerto y se despidieron con un tierno abrazo.

― ¡Y yo a ti! ¡Me diste una sorpresa! ―respondió Todd, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Al separarse, Maurecia se alegró.

―¡Sí! ¡Conseguí mi objetivo!

Y se miraron mutuamente, sonriéndose plenamente sin distracciones sin problemas. Después las clases continuaron rutinariamente, sin nada fuera de lo normal. Salieron de la secundaria y Todd invitó a Maurecia a comer helados. Iban en camino a la heladería más cercana. Al llegar Maurecia pidió un helado de chocolate y Todd, uno de frambuesa. La heladería era un local con mesas redondas y ventanales, tenían camareros como personal y a la gente le gustaba esa heladería, porque atendían muy bien.

―¡Oh, Todd! ―exclamó Maurecia intentando sonar coqueta mientras corría la silla de la mesa en donde se sentaron para estar más cerca de su querido amor.

―Dime ―dijo Todd mientras se alejaba un poco de ella.

―Esto se parece mucho a una cita ―dijo Maurecia con tono insinuante.

Y era verdad, pero Todd no lo pudo resistir. Lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con ella, la había extrañado y no poco. Él era consciente de los sentimientos que de niña, Maurecia le profesaba. Pero no sabía si seguía enamorada de él. Lo iba a descubrir. Ya que, de alguna u otra forma quizás de niño si tuvo sentimientos hacia ella, pero al ser inmaduro nunca quiso aceptarlos. Y dicen que uno valora a alguien cuando lo pierde, y sintió que no la valoró tanto en Wayside.

―Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas…

El camarero llegó con sus pedidos. Los chicos empezaron a comer sus helados.

―Éste helado está delicioso ―inquirió Maurecia―. Esta heladería es nueva ¿no?

― Sí, abrió hace un año.

―Todd…

―¿Qué pasa Maurecia?

Pero la chica peliazul no se atrevía a hacer esa pregunta que tantas veces le rondó en su mente, mientras estuvo lejos. Le tenía miedo a la respuesta. Pero lo iba a hacer sí o sí. Comenzó a mirar su helado como si allí encontrara todo el valor necesario para hacerlo.

―Tú…¿tienes novia?

Listo, lo había dicho. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar.

Todd la miró a sus ojos y con una sonrisa soltó:

―No, ¿por qué?

―Perfecto ―pensó Maurecia, festejando en su interior―. Bueno, porque…porque mi peor pesadilla sería que tú tuvieras una.

Todd la miró con ternura, al parecer ella seguía teniendo esos sentimientos que él no supo valorar en su debido momento. Sin embargo, debía estar muy seguro de que los sentimientos estaban allí. Era hora de cambiar la situación.

―Tranquila Maurecia, a mi no me ha gustado nadie porque sólo he pensado en ti…

Maurecia casi se atora con su helado, pues no podía creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó sonriendo con incredulidad.

―¿Sigues enamorada de mí? ― le respondió con otra pregunta, preocupado porque dijera que no, pero él tenía fe en que los sentimientos de Maurecia no habían cambiado ni un poco.

―¡Por supuesto que sí, Todd! ―exclamó feliz Maurecia, ya que tenía una vaga idea de hacia dónde iría a parar esta conversación.

―¡Qué bueno! porque…porque…

―Porque… ―siguió Maurecia ilusionada.

―Porque creo que también estoy enamorado de ti ―finalizó Todd nervioso, nunca antes se le había declarado a una chica, pero al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos se dio cuenta de que no tenía por qué estarlo.

―¡Sí! Sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano ―celebró Maurecia.

Los chicos se miraron y se sonrieron sin incomodidad alguna, quizás con algo de vergüenza, pero era lo normal. Estaban sonrojados, Todd sintió que quería demostrar su amor hacia la chica peliazul, así que fue acercándose lentamente a Maurecia y a la vez cerró sus ojos. Ella sabía lo que iba a suceder así que sólo se dejó llevar mientras cerraba sus ojos. El beso que se dieron fue uno tímido, y tierno, con aquel gesto se demostraban sus sentimientos que estaban a flor de piel. De repente, escucharon dos clicks, y se separaron avergonzados.

―Chicos, siempre supe que terminarían juntos. Les saqué dos fotos. ―dijo Dana pasándoselas―. Bueno mejor los dejo solos.

Dana vestía una pollera rosada y unos jeans.

―¡Oh, Todd! Míranos, nuestro primer beso y está capturado en una foto ―dijo Maurecia mientras miraba la foto con ternura―. La colocaré en un portarretrato.

Todd miraba la foto feliz. Estaba a punto de comentar algo sobre la fotografía hasta que recordó algo.

―Maurecia, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo? ―preguntó finalmente Todd.

―Sí, sí. Un millón de veces sí ―respondió Maurecia abrazando a su ahora novio.

Todd se alegró de que Maurecia volviera a su vida, ella le traía esa felicidad que no podía encontrar en nadie más. Sabía que tenerla en su vida como novia iba a hacer lo mejor que le haya pasado en la vida.

Maurecia, por su lado estaba más enamorada que nunca, no sólo habían tenido una cita, sino que se habían besado y ahora estaban saliendo oficialmente. Nunca olvidaría ese día de abril, el día en que su amor de infancia le correspondió sus sentimientos.

 **Fin**

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Para ser sincera, a mi me gustó escribirlo. En fin, dejen reviews si quieren :).


End file.
